


The first kiss

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Funny, Gen, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Sousuke came running to the Otowakan and shouted to the four winds the news:"Kanae kissed a boy!"





	The first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by Cindy Núñez

It all started with a kiss. Sousuke came running to the Otowakan and shouted to the four winds the news:

"Kanae kissed a boy!"

Moz, who skated on the second floor, ended up rolling down the stairs; Beto dropped the cup of coffee he had help moments before, spilling the dark liquid on the carpet; Cho look up from the console, eyes wide open, ignoring he sound of game over; the basket of clothes that Schu had ended up on the floor, while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Oh, love has reached my kitty! So cute!" said Liszt, with her hands on her cheeks. She was the first to react, just the opposite of the others.

"It’s not fair! I wanted to have her first kiss" Mozart whined, still on the ground "What does that boy have that I don’t?"

"Maybe he is someone handsome and rich! My girl has always had good taste!" replied a Liszt with a dreamy look; the blond woman was still over a cloud and she was already beginning to plan the wedding, the dress, the invitations.

Beto remained paralyzed in the same place, his face completely white and his eyes lost. Impacted, the poor man.

"Someone rich? That’s nothing special! Kanae does not need money" Mozart replied, crossing his arms. He felt uncomfortable with the fact that someone left him in second place due to the lack of wealth (again).

"Surely it’s someone social… who can invite her out" Chopin murmured from a corner of the room, a heavy depressive aura around him. He casually typed on his laptop how far away the highest bridge was, which poison could kill faster and a thousand-way list of dying.

"But she is not-" Schubert interrupted, his voice breaking, he had a sad look as he picked up the clothes that were on the floor "the landlady is too young to give her first kiss. And she said she doesn’t want to date anybody…" he lowered his voice when he saw the faces of the others looking at him suspiciously.

"And how do you know that? Had you already asked her out?" Liszt seemed annoyed when she asked.

"You are a cheater! We had agreed that no one would get ahead!"

"I haven’t told her anything, idiot Mozart!"

The pair activated their musik and engaged in a noisy fight involving frightening skeletons and flying fish. And in the midst of the scandal, of Liszt’s noisy wedding plans and Chopin’s murmurs about ways to die dramatically, Sousuke tried in vain to calm them down.

"Please, guys, calm down! Kanae will arrive at any second! Beto, say something!"

But no one listened to him and Beto still did not react.

Then the doors of the entrance opened, revealing a very confused Kanae.

"Eh, what is going on?"

It remains to say that Kanae never kissed anyone. It was just a joke by Sousuke.


End file.
